1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for ink pad assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to ink pads that have a cover coupled thereto by means of a hinge.
2. Background
There are a variety of ink pads known in the art. Many of these ink pads have a cover that protects the ink pad from damage or dust; the cover also protects the ink on the ink pad from rubbing onto exterior surfaces as well as from drying out. One type of frequently used cover is a simple removable cover that fits snugly around the edges of a dish containing the ink pad. Another type of cover is attached to the ink pad dish via a simple hinge coupled to one end of the dish. When a person desires to use the latter type of hinged ink pad, the person flips the cover open so that the cover lays against the table or surface on which the ink pad dish rests. When the person is finished using the ink pad, he or she flips the cover back over the ink pad.
Existing ink pad assemblies are not without limitations, however. Ink pads that have detachable covers are prone to misplacement of the covers, thereby causing the ink pad to be exposed and to wipe onto other surfaces and eventually dry out. In addition, the covers of these ink pads take up unnecessary desk space while lying on a desk while the ink pad is being used. The ink pads that have a simple hinged cover also tend to take up unnecessary desk space when the cover is open and lying on the desk while the ink pad is being used.